Text to speech review
"Guess what?" the fat controller asked excitedly. "What?" asked the engines together. "They all agreed!" he announced and that made the engines blew their whistles and cheered loudly. "I can't believe my legendary brother is living with us." said Gordon and quickly closed his eyes. The fat controller and the red engine got into a fit of giggles together. "That means no wheeshing, okay? This is an extremely special occasion." he asked the red engine. "Yes, sir." said the red engine happily. James blew his whistle loud and long for everyone to hear. He blushed afterwards. "That's okay, you were just getting ready." the fat controller said kindly. Gordon opened his eyes and smiled at Henry. They knew this would be perfect for them. "Taro came from the mainline during 1981 and living with us when he comes." Henry explained. "Was he build in Crewe like you are now?" asked Percy. "Yeah, and it was pretty nice giving some of my Welsh coal before I came here." Henry replied. "He has special coal too?" Toby asked. "Of course since we were fine Crewe members." Henry replied. "That must have been wonderful." said Duck, who had just arrived after shunting tar wagons. "It is, and I know he will love it here." Henry answered. Everyone was getting excited as the day went on with their day off. "I sure hope there will be nice diesels." James said quietly. "You know," added Henry, "If you were a carnival game, I think you have a lucky day with the children." "Oh, be quiet," retorted James, "You should of know that Thomas helped me with I had that dream." "And my dream," added Gordon, "You should of known that, Henry, by now." Henry's face went red and looked at his buffers. "You don't have to feel silly, Henry," said Gordon, "We all should remember some things by now or sooner." "Yeah, so I think is it offcially okay." replied James. "Oh, good." said Henry happily. The fat controller laughed and said to meet them at the biggest station. "Can we come too?" asked Alfie. "Of course you can come." the fat controller replied and jumped into James's cab. After a few minutes, everyone took their places. "Everyone, let's start with the tanks first. Our railway needs some tanks to cover their miltary group." the fat controller announced. Some of the engines groaned, even Daisy. "Let's meet the first tank: Stella!" the fat controller announced. Everyone blew their whistles. Stella blushed and her red lips shown in the sunshine. "Next has an unflambe voice and is painted gold. Meet: Heabrtt!" the fat controller announced. "Quite." said the golden tank. "Before we continue, please give a huge welcome to our friend: Edward." the fat controller said. Everyone blew their whistles as Edward gave them a huge hello on his whistle. "James!" cried Edward, "It's so nice to see you." But James didn't have any time to reply to him. The party went on. "Before we say hello to these tanks, please welcome a Crewe built engine: Taro." the fat controller announced. Taro's coat gleamed in the sun as he chuffed into view. He smiled when he saw Henry. "I'm so glad to be on Sodor." said Taro to Henry. Henry sniffed loudly. "Me too." he replied. The tanks smiled and Stella's lips shone brightly. "Let's not forgot our Japenese engine who was found by Thomas: Hiro!" the fat controller said as Hiro chuffed into view. "Thank you, thank you. I'm finally glad to stay off that nasty japanese railway." Hiro chuffed loudly. "Now let's meet two other tanks who will be joining the miltary group: Mart and Doncast." the fat controller shouted. "Hello." said Doncast loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hel 'o." said Mart. Stepney closed his eyes and wished for another Bluebell engine and then opened them back up. "Now let's meet a Bluebell Railway engine: Carlese!" the fat controller called and grabbed his megaphone. "Hello, my classics." said Carlese as his orange paint gleamed and chuffed into view. "Meet another Crewe built engine who was Taro's old partner: Hills!" the fat controller said. Hill's purple coat sparkled as he puffed into view. He spoke in a accent nobody heard before. "Quite the honor to be your member before my manager never said I could." he said. The other engines cheered loudly until James laughed. "Everyone, please welcome the two diesels: BoCo and Bear!" the fat controller announced. "Hello." said Bear happily. "Nice to be back." sighed BoCo. End of part one.